


所有物

by zayden



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “你一点也不知道自己现在嗅起来什么样，是不是？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a凯撒xo阿米  
> 波吉亚205  
> 在刺客回来后凯撒决意宣誓主权

 

 

“你一点也不知道自己现在嗅起来什么样，是不是？”

这是凯撒在米凯莱特踏进来后说的第一句话，他没抬头，依然专注的盯着手里把玩着的小刀。

米凯莱特僵住，他停在门口，肩膀绷紧，“主教？”他说。

凯撒抬起头的时候面无表情，蜡烛的光足够亮可以让人看见他的下颚收紧，他没有出声回答什么，但米凯莱特读得懂那个眼神。

他站起来，动作刻意的缓慢，然后开始绕着米凯莱特打转，这令刺客绷紧了后背，脖颈嗖嗖发凉。

这同平时不大一样，一个波吉亚在愤怒的时候会拔剑攻击，会用刀锋告诉他们的敌人什么叫做怒火。波吉亚的天性就是不容忍也不原谅。而米凯莱特能用他不在乎的上帝发誓此刻凯撒正 _ _怒火冲天__ 。他不知道为什么，但无比庆幸自己的脑袋还在肩上。

“主教？”他再一次出声，在凯撒无声的站在他身后缓慢吸气的时候，努力让自己听起来足够困惑。

凯撒又吸了一口气，像是在闻气味又像是觉得米凯莱特的疑惑令他无法容忍，在一段沉默之后，他从背后靠近了一步，呼吸贴在杀手的耳廓上，他嘶声说，“ _ _肮脏。__ ”接着抬手抓住米凯莱特的手臂，以令人发痛的力道收紧，然后猛推了一把，让刺客踉跄的往前跌了几步。

“你，”红衣主教说，声音又哑又沉，“闻起来肮脏的要命，米凯莱特。”而这其中还带着某些东西，一些米凯莱特自认为早已被证明过的东西，而他半点也不明白为什么会如此，这令他几乎同等困惑的同时还感到不安。

凯撒听起来就像是他被背叛了。

米凯莱特张开嘴，他想要问，而凯撒在那之前以行动令他收住所有声音。他的小刀猛扎进木桌里，看起来像是想要扎进他的肉里，然后一步跨了过来。他扣着米凯莱特的手腕用力反转，逼迫他面朝下被压在桌面上，不到一个手指的距离外是火光下闪耀的刀锋。米凯莱特没动，他的呼吸加快了一些，但竭力让自己显得顺从。

他的主人从后面靠近，对于刺客的毫无反抗依然不显得满意，他抓着他的手腕用力向下压，用脚踢开他的两腿，然后把一只膝盖抵进来。“他是这样占有你的吗？”凯撒问，声音里不露任何情绪，但言辞已经足够严厉，“那个阿尔法。你让他从背后占有你了吗？让他射在你的身体里？让他标记了你吗？”

所以是因为 _这个_ 。

米凯莱特的心脏在一阵狂跳之后漏了一拍，接着逐渐恢复平静。他用力的眨眨眼，把垂在眼前的几根头发吹开，然后用最冷静的声音说，“不，主教。”

“那告诉我。”凯撒在他耳边咆哮，他听起来像是中了一刀，手指深深陷入米凯莱特手腕上的皮肤，钝痛伴随着烫人的热度，“告诉我他是怎么占有你的。”

刺客犹豫自己是否该回答这个问题，撇开身份，他从未想过他的主人在乎这类事，凯撒不过问自己的从属和谁操，甚至在米凯莱特告诉他之前没想过他的来路。他全然自信的确信他的刺客会处理好一切，即便有时候米凯莱特也证明自己绝非全能。依然，信任，在他们的关系里是一项非常重要的因素。

但话说回来，米凯莱特也从未带着一个阿尔法的味道回到凯撒身边。他有时候会忘记这个波吉亚在是个古怪的主教和他仁慈的主人的同时也是一个阿尔法。

而所有的阿尔法都是领地动物，无论他们有多仁慈。

“我骑他，主教。”于是米凯莱特回答，在过久的沉默之后，逼迫自己盯着不远处的那一团火。

隔了一会儿，凯撒松开他的手腕。在米凯莱特胆敢站起来回头看他的时候退后一步。

“很好，那你也将要骑我。”凯撒说，火光笼罩下他的神态显得格外笃定，“无论你想还是不想。”

这叫刺客惊讶的半张开嘴。虽然他以往总是会因为骑奥尔斯蒂诺而得到接近征服欲的快感，但凯撒·波吉亚不一样，他是他的主人，他的主教，米凯莱特不会说自己没想过，但他并未因为这个念头而性奋起来，尽管也谈不上厌恶。这个念头只是如此的…… _ _陌生__ 。

而在米凯莱特能够回复什么之前，凯撒显然已经等不及了，他凑上来一把抓住了他的杀手，撕扯他的衣物和裤子，动作狂暴，米凯莱特下意识就要把他踢开，他的手指甚至已经攀上了凯撒的胸口，距离他的脖颈只剩半个手掌的距离。

“无论你想还是不想，米凯莱特。”凯撒低沉的说，最后用力把单薄的内裤猛地撕开，任由刺客的手指因为这动作而找到他脖颈上的脉搏。米凯莱特依然半张着嘴，似乎还没有从惊讶中恢复过来，他看起来很不自在，但几秒钟后就恢复到了面无表情。

“是的，主教。”他说。一如既往。

然后凯撒坐在地上，后背靠着床，米凯莱特缓慢的骑上去，在他的主人的阴茎上开始操自己。

这很令人不安，米凯莱特无法感到同样的欲望，他的阴茎正疲软着，身体内部又热又烫，还有熟悉的饱胀感和酸痛，但早先已经被完整的操过让这个过程也不见得痛苦，只是感觉非常的古怪，他的手指在凯撒的衣领上抓紧，双腿下意识的绷起。

他甚至不明白为什么凯撒会对自己产生渴望，他以为他们的关系建立在契约和信任上，而非肉体的欲望或者阿尔法对欧米茄的天生的牵制，但显然他错了，这个波吉亚总是不吝啬于惊讶他人。

他明显的很享受米凯莱特的肉体，从他紧握他的胯骨到足以留下淤青的力度、以及在米凯莱特的臀部下沉的时候重重上顶的动作、还有那些如同野兽般的低吼和明亮的专注的眼神来看，当然，还有那根硬的要命的阴茎。米凯莱特只是不明白倘若凯撒早就想操他的话，为什么等到现在？为什么要用这种方式？

而此刻他的主教正紧紧环抱着他的腰和胯骨，抬头看他，呼吸急促又炙热，他的眼睛在火光的照应下栩栩生辉，“你不明白吗，我亲爱的杀手？”他说，声音因为胯下的动作而收紧，“你什么都不明白，是不是？米凯莱特？”他听起来像是在诉说一个秘密，鼻尖抵着米凯莱特的，他磨蹭着，动作出乎意料的温和又充满爱意。

“你不明白我为什么 _在乎_ 。”他悄声叹息，几乎是贴着刺客的嘴唇。他的呼吸又急又烫，让米凯莱特忽然觉得热，他低头的时候惊讶的发现自己不知道什么时候也勃起了

凯撒在冲他微笑，并非平时的那种，得意，冷酷，或者狡黠的笑容，而是某种更亲密的，他看起来介于恼怒和疼爱之间。主教抬起一只手，用粗糙的手骨抚过米凯莱特的脸，他的颧骨，他的嘴唇。“而你在带着浑身的肮脏又 _ _痛苦__ 的气味走进来之后，还指望我会无动于衷？”

米凯莱特喘着气，在意识到自己已经勃起之后的反应便惊人的快了，他的体内又热又湿，而凯撒的阴茎正完美的撞着他想要的一切地方，如此完美，米凯莱特觉得自己几乎支撑不住自己的体重，他用力眨着眼睛，试图把额头上滴下来的汗挤开，他扬起头颅，意识到自己已经暴露出了脖颈。但他现在没法在乎，他就快到了，在他的主人的阴茎上。

“我可以从你身上闻到那个阿尔法的拒绝，米凯莱特。”凯撒说，显然不打算就此放过这个话题，而米凯莱特为此浑身都僵住了一下，凯撒接着这个机会忽然托住了他的臀部，然后起身把他们俩都扔到了床上，他重重的压在米凯莱特身上，就着这个新的位置让自己进入的更深，这让他的杀手发出了一声甜美的、颤抖的呻吟。

“而那让我想要 _ _撕碎__ 他。”凯撒说，无视因为这句话米凯莱特而绷紧的身体，他发出一声低吼，把原本抓着自己的肩膀的双手扯下来反压在对方头顶。他低头，在那具湿漉漉的、被完全操开的身体的主人的脖颈边深深嗅着，“试问有什么比一个我从未拥有、却渴求至极的欧米茄，在被其他阿尔法拒绝后胆敢来找 _ _我__ ，更为让人心碎的事？”

“那个愚蠢又软弱的阿尔法怎么胆敢拒绝这样的一个存在？”凯撒恼怒的吼叫，他凝视进米凯莱特的眼睛，并且逼迫他不能挪开视线，与此同时又猛地摆动一次胯部，他的阴茎进入前所未有的深，而米凯莱特几乎为此停止呼吸。

“他怎么胆敢拒绝这样一个这样 _ _独一无二__ 的存在？”凯撒说，他的声音里包含着如此之多的感情，令刺客瞬间觉得他的主人的双臂是一尊令人窒息并给予痛苦的囚牢。但在他能寻回理智之前，他因此射了出来，猛烈又快速，快感如此之强他的眼睛向后翻了过去，浑身都在颤抖，而体内深处他的主人的阴茎依然在挺动，把他坚定又粗暴的操过高潮的余韵。

“一个无论我多想都未曾真正宣称所有权的东西。”凯撒喃喃道，低下头来亲吻刺客的脖颈，用牙齿磨蹭着，这令米凯莱特颤抖的更加厉害。倘若他以前不知道凯撒到底在等什么，那他现在必然已经知道了，尽管这答案看起来仍旧如此的 _陌生_ 。

“他没有权利。没有任何权利去拒绝一开始就不应该属于他的。”凯撒说这句话的方式就像是狮子咬断一只挡路的猴子的脖颈，轻易的令人发指，却又理所应当。他依然在操米凯莱特，和之前又狠又快的节奏不同，现在他拉长了时间，退出到只剩下顶端，然后再一点点捅进去，他的动作专注又充满占有欲，而米凯莱特此刻终于知道那些当他身上沾满血的时刻凯撒都在看的是什么了。

_所有物。_

他是凯撒的所有物，而他胆敢带着另一个阿尔法给他留下的伤痛回到他的身边。凯撒·波吉亚不是什么他可以回到他身边去的人，他是米凯莱特所 _ _属于__ 的人，这中间的区别显然非常之大。

“我以为这不需要我明确的说出来，但显然，我的甜蜜刺客，你不明白。”凯撒说，带着一份居高临下的温和与体谅。他的牙齿依然贴着米凯莱特脖颈上的皮肤，舌头一点点舔去上面的汗和血和别的味道。

_我现在明白了。_

米凯莱特想，但这无济于事。他此刻正躺着，大张双腿，两手交叠在头顶，他的主人——他的 _ _阿尔法__ 在缓慢又细致的操他。刺客张开眼睛，忽然听见自己心跳如雷，将空气从他体内统统震出去。他又闭上眼睛，试图平复过于急促的呼吸。

_我现在明白了。但这已经无济于事。_

“那我们就做的正式一点，怎么样？”他的主人不是真的在过问，因为那副利齿在最后一个词能吐出来之前已经深深陷了进去，与此同时结在他的体内深处张开，凶狠又狂暴，把铁锈的味道从米凯莱特肉体的深处全部绞出来，像切黄油的线，顺滑的割开喉咙，使冒着泡的血喷出来。那气味咄咄逼人，叫他仅仅是呼吸一口便开始头晕眼花，浑身发颤。

一个标记，来自他的主人。他的主教，一个擅用剑的基督教徒。一个不容忍不原谅的波吉亚。一个冷酷又仁慈的阿尔法。

如今是 _他的_ 阿尔法了。

米凯莱特想，头脑发胀，依然不知道自己对此感觉如何，他没有特别的兴奋，但也不觉得凯撒压在自己身上的体重令人生厌。当然，他没想过自己会被标记，但他也同样没想过自己可以一生维持着不被标记。而凯撒用手指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊的动作和凝视他的眼神都在说明这与他究竟作何感想并没有多大关系。

但或许这将是一件好事，毕竟这是凯撒·波吉亚，不是别的任何人，这是一个拥有米凯莱特的信任的阿尔法，与此同时也给予他信任。

独一无二同样适用于他自己。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“你的身份卑微，米凯莱特，你做的事卑微，你在秉性与血液里就带着被奴役的卑微。”凯撒说，又快又狠戾，带着份平时难得一见的居高临下，令刺客甚至没能感到应有的被刺痛。他明白主教意图用词语伤害自己，也明白彼此都晓得那不会成功。他只是一如既往的回以沉默。

一只手抓住他，捏掐住脆弱的后颈，指腹粗糙，用上了很大的力道。主教的手一贯的热，搭在他颈后，轻拍一记后背，勾住他的手腕、将他扯进长廊内阴影四布的一角。他每次都会跟随。米凯莱特畏缩一下，凯撒立刻将他猛一推进拐角的暗影里，捏成拳的手重重砸在门框上，发出一声巨响。已经折腾出了这么大的动静，他不明白为什么主教还要把带他去拐角里。

他分出一半注意去观察周围，确保没有哪个好事的仆人会来一探究竟。

“但你不该觉得你的情感卑微，”年轻的主教瞪他，恨铁不成钢的怒视，后槽牙咬紧，把下颚都牵出一道明显的经来，甚至拿一只手推他的脸，粗暴的把他扭向自己，“米凯莱特，我的刺客，我的……”他生硬的吞下要说的那个词，转而放轻语调，忽然像是在讨好，“我只想问：为什么非得是那个斯福扎的男孩？”

刺客没有立刻作答，但主教一再追问，令他不得不扪心自问。

“因为我没得选择。”他最终说，语调麻木，视线回避，“因为我这类人罪有应得。”

“不该是那样！”凯撒显然不满意，直接咆哮起来，再次重重锤了一记刺客耳边的木板。米凯莱特立刻又看向两边的通道。

“你……你与他同床，向他笑，为他露出这幅死去活来的姿态……米凯莱特，你究竟效忠谁？”主教的手滑下来，在红袍身侧再度捏成拳，贴着缝合线一阵发颤，“这又是哪种效忠？”

“你。”他回答的飞快，不假思索。“我效忠于你。”

这不是凯撒要的答案，但他不意外。

“你为我杀人，为我卖命，我们共同患难，你比我死去的兄弟更像我的兄弟。”他冷静的说，“我应该报答你，不是因为情理或得失，只因为我珍视你。”

两人都因为这番发言而神态恍然。

忽然间，凯撒呼唤“米凯莱特”，以刺客从未听过的哀伤语调。

“你要我放你走，是不是？”

刺客的手指从剑柄与肩带上放开，松松垮垮的落到两边，始终沉默不言。

“波吉亚不容忍也不原谅，”红衣主教笑道，往后退开两步，冲自己摇起头，“我的甜蜜刺客，我的，我的，我的。可真是叫人发笑。”

沉默之间，他们对未出口的话心照不宣。米凯莱特仍然低着头，恐怕还在心里感激凯撒的谅解与体谅。他根本不知道自己在向一贯薄情的主人要求什么，一个从未爱过的人和一个学不会爱人又能说什么呢？

但凯撒别无他法。

“别指望我会祝福你。”他最后恶狠狠的抛下这句话，再看过一眼，折身就走。

 

当晚，红衣主教面色平淡，同刺客团的其他人说：“他是最好的。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sean的大部分角色在我眼里都是性冷淡风格的o！


End file.
